User blog:Mfaizsyahmi/YouTube Networks - Explaination on what SocialBlade, Believe and Farolatino are doing
A few days ago HRP posted on what seemed like how Constantin Film monetizing off a wide range of channels on YouTube, with HRP naturally topping the list. Then, a few hours ago, I decided to browse the SocialBlade site and found a page where they list the top 50 of these so-called "Networks": http://socialblade.com/youtube/top/networks Though Constantin is not on the list, seeing giant labels as vevo and machinima triggered a lightbulb inside my mind: I found out how the monetizing schemes work. Case Study 1: Machinima As we all know, machinima almost certainly doesn't own all of their videos; almost all of them are made by their large community. Yet, all those videos made by various people and animation studios are uploaded on YouTube under machinima's name. This means that machinima is the middle-man between youTube and the individual people/studios who actually hardworkingly produced the videos. As such, profits off monetization are first handed over by YouTube to machinima; machinima then gives the individual person/studio their portion from their videos that is posted in machinima's name. Case Study 2: VEVO and Constantin In this case, machinima is claiming all the videos from its own channel and monetizing off them. In theory, however, copyright claimants can claim any video on YouTube. Such is the case for VEVO and the infamous Constantin Film. In VEVO's case, they set up a plethora of channels, each for a specific artist, band, or sometimes a subsidiary studio. As with machinima, profits off all these channels are handed over to VEVO in bulk. VEVO then distributes the money to the various artists/bands under their contract. As we have all known, Constantin has been claiming a whole range of parodies, spread over countless channels. The difference between Constantin and VEVO is that the artists under VEVO receives their portion, as bound by contract, and is protected against some guy who decided to pirate their MVs and uploaded a copy on their own channel. Constantin, on the other hand, takes all the profit for themselves and we untergangers receives not a single cent. How SocialBlade, Believe and Farolatino come into the picture SocialBlade is like VEVO, they don't own the videos. Instead, they claim a YouTuber's videos on that YouTuber's behalf, by contract, and money off those videos will eventually get into the hands of that YouTuber. It is a shortcut to make money off your videos without having to become that famous for YT to even begin considering a partnership with you. Of course, these networks takes some of your earnings, but given that you have almost no chance of partnering with YT otherwise, it's a win-win situation. Now we turn our attention to the infamous Believe and Farolatino misidentification incident. I had a recent chat with Master Studios and we come into the conclusion that these two are also one of those networks, and blockings on untergangers videos are purely a misidentification - YouTube's content ID system is not bulletproof, after all. At first the reason why they block videos worldwide is not clear; wht block videos when you can make money off them? Then I realized this fact: they're censoring parodies, most likely those that are targetted against them or their clients, and those few parodies by the big untergangers are the ones that are unlucky enough to be 99% similar. Or they might just be hating us. Conclusion Now that we know how SocialBlade works, we might just have an idea how FegeleintheLostTapes and TheSilverUniverse become YT partners... through networks like SocialBlade. Of course, for the network to claim your videos those videos must not be claimed by Constantin or the various record labels first: you don't want to give SocialBlade's lawyers a hard time. So cash on some high end video editors and start churning out FX parodies! P.S. Wow, I had actually written a full-length blog! Category:Blog posts